Antigua and Barbuda
Basics Antigua and Barbuda 'is a twin island country in the Caribbean located southeast of Puerto Rico. It consists of the two main islands that gave its name and some smaller islands. Around 90,000 inhabitants live on 442 km². There are three network providers on these two islands: * '''Flow '(by Cable & Wireless) * '''Digicel '''Antigua & Barbuda * '''iMobile (by APUA) iMobile is a local provider run by the state-owned Antigua Public Utilities Authority (APUA). It has 2G/GSM only and doesn't offer mobile data services. That's why it's not mentioned any further. Flow is the incumbent provider and Digicel came to the Caribbean 2001-6 to end this monopoly. In Antigua and Barbuda they are now on par each sharing about 50% of the market and many locals have two SIM cards. Flow is on US frequencies of 850 MHz for 2G and 3G, while Digicel uses European bands of 900 MHz for 2G and 2100 MHz for 3G. 4G/LTE has been started by Flow on 1700 MHz (AWS, band 4) while Digicel has its LTE on 700 MHz (band 17). Coverage is on the two main islands only. Prices are given in East Caribbean dollar (EC$) that is fixed to the US dollar: US$1 = EC$2.70. Taxes are included. Flow Flow, up to 2015 called Lime and rebranded, is the incumbent provider in Antigua and Barbuda. It's operated by Cable & Wireless that has been sold to Liberty Global. Availability Their SIM card is sold in their stores (locator) and some other places like for around EC$ 25. Be prepared to show your passport at the point of purchase. For 4G/LTE you need a 4G-enabled SIM card. Top-ups between EC$5 and EC$200 can be made online or in top-up kiosks, supermarkets and gas stations all over the island. Any top-up stays valid for 90 days irrespective of the amount. Check your balance by *3733. Data feature packages Default rate outside packages is EC$ 0.60 per MB. These data packs are offered: To activate enter *129# and choose plan. To check data consumption, enter *146*0*#. All packages of 3 days and longer will auto-renew. To stop, dial *787#. International roaming For roaming in the US (on AT&T), Canada, Suriname, Bermuda, Guyana, Trinidad & Tobago, Panama, Bahamas and all Flow markets in the Caribbean they sell these Roaming plans: * Base plan with 30 mins, 30 SMS and 30 MB for 30 days: US$ 19.95 * Data bolt-ons: ** 500 MB for 30 days: US$ 100 ** 1 GB for 30 days: US$ 150 Activation is by *190#. More info * APN: ppinternet * Website: https://discoverflow.co/antigua/ Digicel Digicel started in 2006 to challenge the monopoly of Lime that is called now Flow. Their network is generally on par with Flow and offers real 4G/LTE: coverage map. Availability SIM card is EC$ 20-50 with EC$ 20 credit in their stores (locator). Be prepared to show a passport for purchase. For 4G/LTE you need a 4G-enabled SIM card. Top-ups can be made online by credit card without surcharges or by vouchers sold all over the island. Digitel offers CreditU where you can top-up one number by another: dial *128**#. Wait for confirmation and then dial *128*1# to confirm. EC$ 0.25 is charged for this service. Dial *120# to check your account balance. Data feature packages Default rate is EC$ 0.51 per MB. They offer these these Quick Pick combo plans with data: * 400 MB, 10 mins, unlimited on-net voice and SMS for 1 day: EC$ 7 * 2.8 GB, 70 mins, unlimited on-net voice and SMS for 7 days: EC$ 35 * 20 GB, 300 mins, unlimited on-net voice and SMS for 30 days: EC$ 105 WhatsApp use (no VoIP calls) is free when you've activated a plan and not debited from your data balance. Unused data bundles roll over once you allow the plans to auto-renew or if you activate the same or another plan before expiry. Data bundles auto-renew if you have credit. To activate a data plan dial *141# and follow the next SMS instructions. To check your data balance on a plan, dial *120*131# International roaming Digicel sells their Roam Like You're Home plan at EC$ 28.40 valid for 7 days. This service allows customers travelling to the USA, Canada and all other Digicel Caribbean territories to call, text and use data at domestic rates. You will need to connect to AT&T or T-Mobile in the US, Rogers in Canada or Caribbean Digicel networks. To activate Roam like you are Home dial *153# and send. Note that data bundles don't apply while on the Roam Like You're Home plan. You will be charged the default rate of EC$ 0.51 per MB while roaming. More info * APN: web.digicelantigua.com * Website: http://www.digicelgroup.com/ag/en/mobile.html Category:Country Category:America Category:8/18